


How do I know this is not Normal? (Or when Yuu actually came from AU universe)

by KueSusu



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Cursed!Yuu, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Omega!Yuu, Trying to fit ingame timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KueSusu/pseuds/KueSusu
Summary: Have I told you I want to explore Yuu dynamics where they are really different and not just some magicless human from another world?Will include tropes: ABO, Hanahaki disease, Soulmate, Reincarnation, Zombie, and more.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't you curious? I certainly am. I want to see how Yuu navigates their problem when the problem only exist in themselves and not on Twisted Wonderland Charas

Being whisked into Twisted Wonderland and inflicted full amnesia is not something Yuu appreciated when they laid on their makeshift bed in Ramshackle Dormitory. It’s frustrating because the world looks too big, too scary and Yuu dislike the feeling. Weird since Yuu thought they should be crying or lost or something. Not pissed off and annoyed.

After returning from Dwarves Mine, Yuu appreciated a bit that now they could remember if only partially and most of their memories are still fuzzy. Yuu would thank Ace, Deuce and Grim the day after they get released from infirmary. They helped them regain their memories back if only the process didn’t involve Yuu nearly died because the Monster pickaxe nearly obliterated their left feet and near dig itself on their stomach. While it’s funny if both boys are truly expelled, Yuu didn’t wish that to people who also saved them.

Half dead, bleeding and barely conscious, Yuu was carried back to Headmaster Office to report that they did get the magic jewel. There’s screaming of disbelieve, so many voices speaking at the same before Yuu finally get laid into bed instead of being carried on Deuce’s back. When, Yuu was unsure. They get back to full consciousness with Grim shaking on their right hand, Ace and Deuce discussing something in harsh whisper and the Headmaster walking around impatiently

Also, Yuu finally remember that they are an Omega.

One drink, panicked ‘how are you’s and Yuu finally share what they remembered. At least, have enough braincells to remember asking for heat medicine when they are discussing medicines and treatment to lessen the pain and speed up their recovery.

“Tomorrow, I will tell Master Crewel to visit you to help for your … condition”

“Thank you Headmaster” Yuu pet Grim head. The cat-raccoon monster purr, trying his best not to smack Yuu’s hand as his tail moved frantically. At least, Yuu had assurance that they can have little help when their heat comes.

“So it’s not a fashion statement?” Ace eyes the black collar with silver tag on it.

“Of course not” Yuu gave Ace their means eyes. One day was enough to get mocked for their collar. “Wearing a collar is uncomfortable and can be hard to breath. I won’t use this if I don’t have too”

Ace didn’t say anything but looked skeptically at their collar. Deuce too. Understandable since in the world where humans are not classified into three subclass when they are born, Yuu confessing they were an Omega is doubtful at best and lying at worst.

“I’ll tell you guys later”

“Okay. Enough. Now, you should let Yuu to rest. You two, go back to your Dorm and rest” The Headmaster said.

The infirmary clock chimed, signaling the time is midnight.

“Won’t we get into trouble if we get back at this hour?” Deuce asked. The Dorm Head only introduce himself briefly, but Deuce felt that the man is not someone they wanted to offend in any case.

“There are a lot of free beds here, Headmaster. Why can’t we sleep here?” Ace tried to reason.

“That would be inappropriate and you will bother Yuu rest” Crowley said. Yuu subtle nods indicates that the Prefect also wish them to return. “Take this” Crowley flicked his fingers and two slipped of notes appeared on his hands. “Give this to Rosehearts if you meet him on your return or tomorrow morning. He shouldn’t punish you if you return now”

Hopefully. Crowley wanted the students to handle the situation themselves. But looking at the casualties from his little ‘encouragement’ to these four and the far end they will do so not to get expelled, he could at least give them for this.

Only because of the wounded Prefect.

“Now off you go” Crowley pushed both Heartslyabul students out. “Young men like you needs a lot of rest to be healthy and grow right.”

There were still protests from both Ace and Deuce even as the infirmary door closed and their voices has turned into muffled noises. Grim was already sleeping and Yuu recounted the day experience before they go to sleep.

From a stranded student, then janitor and then a full half-students, this is the craziest day that Yuu ever had. And that’s just a surface. Yuu had to worry about their nearing heat schedule and see if this world has alternative to lessen the pain when their heat comes. And making Nest. Yuu doubt they can move with this wound to arrange clothes to their comfort.

Tomorrow, they will ask for extra pillows and blanket. At least, they can make a minimum standard of Nest in this condition.


	2. Omega Yuu -1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuu takes no shit. Not when they are confined in infirmary bed with injured leg. And certainly not about Ace.

“What happened to you?” Ace asked as he saw Yuu pink face. He and Deuce just arrived in infirmary to check on Yuu. Not that he care or something. But this janitor turned to student had helped him from getting expelled. A little visit won’t hurt.

“What happened to _you_?” Yuu asked back while eyeing Ace’s neck. Or more specifically, the heart shaped collar in his neck. “So, you finally try collar for fashion? Nice choice there”

“Shut up” Ace grumbled. “I don’t want to hear it from someone like you”

“Pfft” Yuu couldn’t help it. Served him right for teasing and mocking Yuu yesterday. “If you want, I have better alternative than what you are wearing right now”, Yuu said as they wiggled their eyebrows in knowing while trying hard no to laugh.

Ace had enough. He threw a black bag at Yuu and storm out. The black bag was actually a sleeping Grim, rudely awaken as he was thrown out.

“Hey. Watch it!” Yuu called out as Ace slam the door, wincing since Grim hit their left thigh. The magic was wearing off, so Yuu could feel pain, especially after Grim hard landing. “What’s his problem?”

“Ah, sorry about that. He’s like that since he broke a rule last night” Deuce said. He pulled a chair and sit down next to Yuu bed.

“A rule?” What kind of rule Ace broke that made him had to be collared like that?

“Apparently he ate a slice of cake for our dorm upcoming event. He got punished for that”

“It’s… certainly a unique punishment” Yuu had no comment how a metal collar can served as a punishment. And eating a slice of cake? It’s probably just an accident. Ace and Deuce returned back late, so they probably hungry. “Wait, you didn’t eat, too?”

“No. I’m too tired to think of anything else beside sleeping”

“Huh”

“Yuu, I’m hungry!”

“I have some bread if you want” Yuu moved a bit to the side and opened their drawer. There’s still some from Headmaster and The Alchemy Teacher visit this afternoon. “Do you want the pineapple one or coconut one?” Wait, there’s suppose another flavor here.

“Don’t you have something with meat?” Grim took the bread and looked at both bread.

“Not anymore” Where is it? “Oh, here it is. It’s … chocolate?” Yuu squinted. “Yeah, chocolate”

“I want all of them”

“Nope. Share one with Deuce there”

“Oh, no need-“

“But, I’m hungry!”

“Give one or I’ll take all of them?” Yuu quick to take all the breads back. Grimm growled, but his ears was down. Yuu believed they won this one. “What do you want, Deuce?”

“I- …. I’ll take the coconut”

“Good choice” and Yuu gave the rest to Grimm who, despised said wanted meat, was very eager to eat.

“So, why did you guys visit me?”

Who knows coconut bread could taste like this. Certainly different from what Deuce eat since Coconut is a bit rare in Rose Kingdom. “Nothing much. Ace just wanted to check you. I’m here to tell you we are in the same class. And since you can’t go, I’m offering my notes in case you want to study”

“That’s so sweet of you” Yuu said. Duce blushing face amused Yuu. Is it really weird to be grateful to someone here?

“I-I just want to help since you help us a lot yesterday.” Deuce eyed Yuu bandaged feet. “Especially for helping in the fight despite being magicless”

“Eh, don’t sweat it.” Yuu waved. “I’m still alive and well. I can get discharge soon. One teacher and Headmaster come to visit and check. They also tell me more about this world, so I’m more excited to explore soon”

“A teacher?” Deuce mumbled, hand on his chin and thinking. “You also promised to tell about your, uh, condition today?”

Yuu blushed when remembering this afternoon visit. They never thought NRC has a teacher that handsome and strict. “Uh, I can’t remember his name. He’s and Alchemy teacher, wearing stripped fur coat, black and white vest and a metal whip”

Wait, now that Yuu think about it-

“You mean Master Crewel? He’s our Homeroom teacher this year”

Shit. Just Yuu luck. Not that Yuu hated it. But… Yuu couldn’t helped it that Master Crewel (?) was very handsome and has domineering aura. Professional and there’s some compassion there. 9/10 Alpha material, better than many Alpha that Yuu has seen back in their own world.

“Yeah. He said I can walk again in three days. Just, no hard activities.”

“And your … condition?”

“Oh, yeah, about that.” How to approach this. With The Headmaster and The Alchemy Teacher, Yuu could talk in serious and scientific way since they would probably understand. But too someone their age? “How do I explain this?”

“Is it why you smelled weird?” Grimm made himself comfortable on Yuu right said.

“Weird how?”

“Weird. It’s not bad, but I don’t want too smell it to often.”

“Like what?”

“Ummm, Like a mix of perfume, mild with too many smell. I can smell rose-

“Rose”

“and, ugh” Grim covered his nose. “Do I have to continue?”

“I’m curious. Go on”

“Rose, some herb and something sour”

“I’m not spoiled food, Grim”

“I didn’t say that. You just smelled weird and it give it me headache if I tried to smell more”

That’s interesting. “Thank you, Grim. People said I smelled like old rose, cinnamon and lime.”

“It’s normal?” Deuce was interested. Three smell in one person? Yuu didn’t smell like that for Deuce. Probably like sweat since they were here from morning, but nothing else. “Having three smells is normal?”

“For Omega, perfectly normal. Three to four innate smell with the purpose to attract potential Alpha or Beta as mate. Smell also function as indicator of strong emotion” Yuu explained. “Here, let me lay it from start”

“Humans are magicless, unlike here. Each human has one of the three subclasses when they are born. Alpha, the ‘leader’ or so many said, usually has great physical power, dominating aura and raw instinct. Most of them also have sharp sense in smell.” Like that teacher. Mouthwatering and Yuu couldn’t help it. “Then there’s Beta. The ‘neutral’ side, appear normal like human in general. Good all around, very helpful in some cases. But unlike Alpha and Omega, their internal clock event is rare, probably three to four times a year.” Lucky. Beta didn’t have to prepared so much and so often for their Heat or Rut like them. There’s lingering feeling of jealousy if Yuu really think about Beta too much. “And there’s Omega like me. The ‘follower’, bottom chain, weak, yada yada yada. Adjective you use to describe weak animal, that’s Omega as people describe. We’re not weak, thank you so much. It’s just Omega react way too often and too strong for just a smell that made our hormone goes crazy and resulted being weak.”

“That… sounds like in animal dynamic in a group?” No, too frontal! “Oh, sorry. I don’t mean to offend”

“None taken. And it’s like that because, as what I learned from history, that humans at war long time ago are stupid and too ambitious. They use chemical weapon, infecting the whole world and human nearly instinct except those who has mutation in DNA and resulting in this subclasses. Stupid, lots of them”

“That’s strong”

“Being human is hard. Imagine being human with so much handicapped because of mutation” Ugh, Yuu hated it. “It’s annoying and it’s stupid, but there’s nothing I can do but live with it”

Deuce didn’t say anything. “… Thank you for sharing. I, uhh, I mean there’s still no homework so far. Probably not this week. I’ll visit again tomorrow”

“Really? If you are busy with your dorm activity, you don’t have too”

“Freshmen won’t get any work until next week. I can spend my time here”

“Thank you, Deuce”

It’s nothing much. So long Deuce follows rules about attendance and appearance for the first week, there should be no problem. “I’ll see you later”

“Bring Ace, okay. I still owe him an explanation”

Deuce was confused, but agree nonetheless. It’s Yuu and Ace problem. He’s just there to deliver. So long there’s no damage, no problem.

Deuce left, closing the door. His footsteps fade, leaving Yuu in silent. The Ghost Nurse will visit again in dinner time with food, but for now they are alone with Grim.

“Grim, where will you sleep tonight?”

“Here, of course. That broken building was too cold and the ghosts were annoying. And the bed are too dirty and stiff-“

“Okay, I get it” Yuu pat Grim’s head. “But we’ll still return after I can walk again, okay”

“Hey. If the Headmaster visit again, asked him to replace the bed with something comfortable”

“I’ll see what I can do for that”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Ace is like that since he couldn't visit Ramshackle for shelter since the Prefect is infirmary. And a whole day spent cursing Riddle, bad luck and couldn't find anyone to vent up. Deuce can't relate since it's not his fault in the first place.
> 
> Don't worry, tomorrow Ace will visit again. And hopefully, I have enough reason to make why the HS senior will be infirmary, too.
> 
> Also, Yuu salivating Master Crewel. That man is Alpha material if Twisted is an ABO world in my opinion.


	3. Omega Yuu -2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, Yuu know nothing outside infirmary. Why the heck they get saddled like this?

“I hate your cat!”

“I’m not a cat!”

Yuu, eating another spoon from their fruit soup, looked at Deuce then Ace, who was laid down on bed next to Yuu, and Grim who is hissing at Ace. Both of them were throwing cause to others why they were there in the first place.

Yuu was surprised when Deuce came to infirmary and helping Ace as the Heart Marked boy limp. They supposed to visit afterschool, not lunch. Behind them, was Grim with strings and net (?) wrapped on his neck. Ace was laid down, careful so his left side won’t move much and Grim sat on Yuu side.

“What happened?” Yuu took another spoon and turned their body to next bed and Deuce who sits in between.

“Grim tried to escape from a class” Deuce helpfully offered. “This is the second time he did that. So we chased him again”

“Again? Wait, Grim tried to escape from class on his first day!?”

“It’s boring! I want to use magic. BOOM! Fire and explosion” Grim put his pawed on Yuu’s stomach. “You will be bored, too, Yuu. I feel like I’m going to die”

“Hmph, weak. You are not a magician, just a monster” Ace pointed to Yuu. Well, as best as he could in his situation. "You owe us lunch for this trouble"

“What did you say?”

"I have to buy what!?" Yuu had no money!

And Grim back in throwing insults to Ace, effectively distracting Ace before Yuu could negotiate with him. Where is the Ghost Nurse? Shouldn’t ghost always stand by here? They don’t need to eat, right?

Yep, still no Nurse when Yuu peek again. While Yuu loved to have companion in infirmary since it’s boring and books can only entertain so much, they didn’t want to someone who can potentially take their resting moment. Hu, so much for a wish. Also-

“Who are they?”

There’re two students accompanying Ace, Deuce and Grim. One of them was currently recording in their phone, no voice except giggling. His uniform was not complete unlike Deuce and he has a beautiful green eyes. Weird since his Diamond Mark or his back pinup hair should be noticed first, Yuu thought. The other is checking medicine cabinets where next to him were some medicines, a roll of bandage and a scissor next to him. He had a Clover Mark under his glasses frame. And tall. That really catch Yuu attention since the other tall people they ever saw was The Headmaster and The Alchemy Teacher yesterday.

“This is senior Diamond and that one is senior Clover” Deuce pointed the Diamond Mark student then the Clover Mark.

Like cards? “From the same dormitory?” Marks, uniform color, same gems?

Deuce nodded. “They were passing when we were just catching Grim”

“There’re strings and …”

“Nets”

“Nets on Grim neck. What did you even use for catching him? Butterfly nets?”

“Fruit nets, I believe” The Clover Mark senior piped up as he approached with more medicines in his hand. “There are some tropical fruits trees in courtyard already harvesting. They probably take it when they chase the raccoon.”

“I’m not a raccoon!” Grim scream. “Or a cat! I’m The Great Magician Grim”

“Do it again!” The Diamond mark student finally speaks up. “That’s very cute. Do it again, Grim-kun”

Okay. Yuu had to calm this down since everyone here has no tact and common sense for now. “Of course you’re the next Great Magician, Grim” Yuu lifted Grim and put him on their lap. “Now let see if we can remove that string, okay”

Grim humphed. But he complied and lifted his chin so Yuu could see.

“Does anything hurt?”

“It’s tight”

“Okay, lift your paw. Senior, can I have that scissor?”

The Clover Senior was talking to Ace. The Diamond one was quick and gave it to Yuu. This time, he didn’t lift his phone and prefer to watch directly. “That’s a normal scissor”

“Never know ‘till we try. Hold your breath”

Grim breathed out as Yuu slipped the cold metal on his strings, unconsciously moving back. Deuce helps holding Grim down so he won’t move as Yuu tried to snip. A bit hard, so Yuu had to press it.

In the end, the scissor was loose and looks like the handle will broke. That or the hinge. Grim’s paws push the rest out and careful not to make it tangle between his claws.

“I’m free”

“Yeah” There’s a red spot. “Wait, you’re bleeding”

“I didn’t feel anything”

Yuu pressed a spot and Grim jumped in surprised and hiss. “It’s not on your neck fold, so you won’t really feel it.” Carefully, Yuu untie Grim’s ribbon. There’s a big red spot on where they pressed with overlaps of mismatch darker color. Probably from the tight string.

It’s dirty and there’s no way Grim can wear this. Yuu couldn’t move to press it, so “Deuce, can I ask you to help me clean this?”

“Sure” Deuce looked at the Senior Diamond.

“No problem there! Just don’t wash your clothes past nine on Wednesday and Friday or past ten on other days and you’re good”

“…. That’s awfully specific”

“Our Dorm is strict with rules this year”

“That implied before it’s not. You don’t look like you follow those rules with how you dress, Senior”

Yuu was sure they heard Ace muttered ‘burn’ as they wait for Senior Diamond response. His reaction… it’s weird.

“Hehe, I have special pass for this, Yuu-kun” Senior Diamond said that with a playful smile. Again, weird reaction. Doesn’t he suppose to feel offended?

“You know my name” The fruits are good. Yuu will ask for this again for dinner. “I never give you mine”

“Grim-kun called you” He leaned a little bit closer to the front. “And you are really famous! Everyone know about the magicless student who had an ‘accident’ on their first day”

“Awww” That’s not good. Yuu doesn’t need attention from students who might or might not be normal. “I feel so loved. Tell my fans I’m alright. I prefer food over flowers if they want to send me ‘get well gifts’”

The Senior laugh. “You’re so funny. I’m Cater Diamond. It’s nice meeting you, Yuu-kun. And that’s Trey Clover”

“Pleasure” The Clover Mark senior added. “I hope to meet in better situation than this situation”

Yuu nodded. They share the same sentiment. It’s really awkward to know people while they were strapped to bed and couldn’t move. “Why are you here anyway, Senior?” So far that Yuu understand, students won’t involve themselves in actions that won’t benefit them. The opening ceremony is one, then the fight in Central Street and last is the fallen chandelier. Three actions, no helps and only talks. “Are you here because you want to help Ace and Grim or are you here for Ace’s collar?”

“We’re here to help our cute juniors~” Cater answered. “ Since you guys stuck here, it’s our duty to help you to know the school better.”

“Yeah. Tricking us to help painting roses are such a good ‘help’” Ace called from the bed, now body entirely facing right. “No thanks”

“Aww, are you still mad, Ace-kun? Think of it as you helping your senior finishing his task for our upcoming Unbirthday Party. I can’t finish all the roses alone, you know” Cater wink.

So weird. Is it normal to be weird if you come from Heartslyabul Dormitory? But then again, nothing here make sense for Yuu. Maybe because it operates in different rules, different moral values and different aspect that made this place, this world, to be weird in Yuu’s view.

Still, as weird as it is, Senior Diamaond explanation was really entertaining. And educating. Yuu need to sort their prioritize here. Especially about Unique Magic and Dormitories.

“So… Ace and Deuce here getting sort into Heartslyabul because they have something in their soul that is similar to you, Seniors, despite having clashing personality?”

“Pretty much”

Interesting.

“Yuu, I want that” Grim pointed to their fruit soup, another paws on their mouth.

Is he drooling? “Sure. But only if you promised not to run after class again. Promise?”

“…promise”

“Good. Don’t eat all of it. I need to eat a lot”

“You’re going to get fat” Ace teased. He poked his own cheek to illustrate. “Your cheek grow you know”

“I know.” Yuu gave another spoon to Grim and they eat together. “I have my Heat next week, Ace. I won’t be able to go out of my room for a week.” There’s a clang and Grim looked at Yuu hopefully since the bowl is empty. Yuu raised their eyebrows at Grim before petting him and sigh.

“Heat?”

“Hmhm. I haven’t told you since you left early yesterday” Yuu pulled a bag under their bed and search for food. “Still,” They looked at the eager Senior Diamond and Senior Clover who loops the bandage. There’s a cotton with medicine there. “You also want to hear?”

“Sure! Like I said, you really famous Yuu-kun. I’m really curious. Right Trey?”

“Only if the Prefect don’t mind. Grim, come here” Trey looped the bandages and made sure it strap correctly. Grim game was slotted to the front. A makeshift necklace until his ribbon is clean again.

“OK. I just hope you have open mind” When everyone agrees, Yuu told everything about their condition. Normally, in Heat, Yuu has … someone to help deliver food to make sure they eat. But since they are alone here in Twisted Wonderland, they resort to trait that all Omega have but rarely ventured in modern time.

Eat. Eat a lot until they are stuffed and ready for hibernation. This way, when alone, Yuu didn’t need to think much about eating. If they are lucky, they’ll spend more time sleeping after getting used to the pain and not rolling in bed agonizing their condition.

“Eh, isn’t there any medicine to help you?”

“Not really. Supressor is a no no. That will mess up hormone and damage organs in prolong use. So far, vitamins and medicine to regulate hormone”

“And you have it every month”

“Yeah. I just hope whatever study material here is not so weird I can catch up”

“Don’t worry, Yuu. You can use my notes”

“You mean notes where you also write Professor Trein’s cat meowing between his lectures?”

“Deuce-kun, really?”

“Thank you, Deuce. I really appreciate that”

There’s a knock on Infirmary door. ‘Excuse me’ was heard before the door is opened. From there, another student entered. His red hair caught Yuu attention. The way he carried himself is also noticeable. Proud gesture, straight back and how focused he is made him stood out from all of them.

“Dorm Head!”

“Hello Riddle-kun~”


	4. Reincarnation 1

If there’s one think that they hated most than getting cursed to near immortal life, it is people who are tend to not listening when other people are spoken. Well, considering this is them once, back when they were still a naïve child and the reason they were getting cursed in the first place, it’s a valid reason.

That’s why Yuu annoyed borderlike dislike with the NRC Headmaster as he kept talking with as they walked to the Mirror Chamber.

Listen, here:

First, that … creature is not their familiar

Second, the only crime that creature ever done to them is nearly burning the coffin where they reside. The fire itself was not dangerous since they was already awake and they had placed protection spell on their body.

And third, the creature only wanted to have their robe. Not their lives. It didn’t need to be tied like wild animal when they just managed to convince the creature to give their robe when The Headmaster came and use his whip.

Unbelievable!

And the man rambled nonstop about NRC, the education, magic and how ‘kind’ he was. Any attempt for Yuu to speak up was never heard since the man always has something to say. Well, at least they are not alone in their annoyance. The creature was also glaring hard at the Headmaster.

“And here we are” The man, Crowley, stop in front of a grand door. “Just wait here-“

And he’s gone. Suddenly opening the door and saying ‘no I’m not’

Eh, why wait when Yuu could enter and see for themselves what is all the ruckus. While the Headmaster was speaking with … leading students? Dorm Heads? The place was filled a lot of young magician. Many of them still can’t control their magic. Few who present notabily gather near Headmasters as he speaks up.

There’s one magic presence that is very familiar to Yuu. But they couldn’t put their finger to whom it belongs. Just that it’s familiar and it’s among the students...

“Right, new student. Go to the Mirror and it will sort you into your dorm” The Headmaster point to a Magic Item in the middle of room.

Well, better make it quick. Yuu wanted all of this to end and then speak to the Headmaster. Now that Yuu had time to try remembering how they ended in the coffin. The last thing Yuu remembered was them exploring a catacomb in Isle of Lamentation in because they heard a rumor about ancient curse native in that place. If Yuu died in that catacomb… why couldn’t they remember the beginning of their lives here?

“State thy name”

“-----“

“The shape of thy soul-“

It will be very surprising if Yuu had a soul. To live this long, cursed to never know eternal rest and wander this world until the end of time, Yuu had given up and tried not to give much hope whenever there’s a possible way to break their curse. Humans…. are not designed for long life span, much less eternal lives. Yuu was this close to snap and lost it if he didn’t receive help years ago.

“---I do not know”

See, Yuu sigh. Whatever Yuu right know, they were nothing like the human they were.

“What!? What do you mean!?”

“Their soul is not something that should exist in this realm. The shape, the color, all are not of this world. Therefore, they are not suited for no Dormitory”

After the Magic Mirror words, the creature in Headmaster whip broke free. Saying that it’s more worthy than Yuu, it started to ‘prove’ itself by shooting fire magic on the whole Hall.

Perfect.

“And all of this because he wanted to have my clothes” Or spesifically, to become a student on this place. “Oh Lord. I’m so tired of this” Stuck in a teenager body in this life, there’s only so much magic Yuu can exort before this body tire them. But first-

“Somebody! Catch that Raccoon!” The Headmaster yelled to the rampaging creature. The new students move to side, trying their best to avoid the charging creature with fire on its breath. Some adults, Yuu just noticed them, forced the students to stay still as they build a magic shield.

Some students, unfortunately, are separated from their friends and scattered without protection. Yuu saw one student get sprained on his ankle. One was lost and too scared to return back because near him was blazing fire. Three get hurt from falling pole holding the curtain. Why the heck this room even has curtains? And many had their robes caught fire from the creature initial fire. 

“Owh! Fire! Help! There’s fire in my butt!”

Oh, this is hopeless. Is this man really a Headmaster? He has skewered priorities, the teachers can’t leave their protected students or else their shield would break and whatever students get separated and injured can’t rely on anyone but themselves or anyone closest to them.

Disaster. Yuu need to speak with whoemever higher than the Headmaster after this disaster so someone could replace him with someone more competent and caring. But first thing first. Yuu flexed their fingers, testing. How far can this teenage body use magic without wand?

When they felt waterdrops gather without problem, Yuu could probably push this body a bit more. With a two clicks of their finger, Yuu summoned enough water to douse the flame on the running student’s robe. They caught the running student who said his butt was on fire, holding him firm on the shoulder and sense his affinity.

“Can you heal? Can you cast water in large quantity?” This boy should be able to. He feel warm and refreshing, he should at least be able one of the spell.

“I- yes! I can make water”

“Healing water?”

“N-no. Just water”

“Do it” And Yuu left the boy alone. Was it Yuu imagination or did the boy flinched when Yuu let them go? Well, Yuu could apologize later. There are more students need heal. Especially those four near the falling pole.

The situation was under control quickly. Well, mostly since the creature was still running and shooting fire to two students who were chasing it. But the creature was really quick on its feet, able to dodge two students attacking it. Now that Yuu could see the creature clearly…

What kind of creature is that?

Yuu never saw one like that in their lives. Or well, if there were one, Yuu never saw it in the last century. Flaming ears, forked tail, ability to talk like humans and wit to outrun its chaser. Well, if there are more creatures like that, Yuu wanted to see. And upon closer look, thanks to the redhead student, the creature is more … interesting. It’s like a doll, big eyes and cute smiles that hide its teeth.

“Stop looking at me like that!” The creature squirm from Yuu’s hand. But without magic, it’s just a tame creature unless it’s bite.

“Good grief. You shouldn’t even bring you familiar here!”

“I’m not their familiar!” The creature screeched.

“Student, do you hear me?”

“Well, I was talking with-“ Sentient magical creature that Yuu never seen.

“I’m the Great Grim and you can’t hold me down!”

“-Grim before you so kindly interrupted us” Yuu shifter Grim on their arm. The cold metal collar on Grim’s neck radiates magic similar to the redhead boy. The same boy who looks impatient and wanted to say something but couldn’t as he tried to wait for a moment to say something. Yuu turned to the redhead boy. Said boy looked at them with annoyance.

“You just broke Laws of the Queen of Heart Number 23, “One shall never bring a cat into a festival. That cat will be thrown out”

“I told you, I’m not a cat!” Grim opened his mouth, ready to attack again.

“Discipline your familiar!” The Headmaster effectively cut Grim attempt when he showed his can.

“First” Yuu raised their voice. Oh, the won’t get a chance to speak like this. “Grim just become my familiar. Second, you didn’t listen to my explanation, Headmaster. All this can’t be prevented IF only you just listen to me.”

“Wait- It’s not your familiar?”

“Just become?”

“Excuse me, I haven’t finish yet” Yuu cut before the Headmaster or Grim can speak again. “Third, I’m not a student here. Whatever happened to me prior of waking up in the coffin, I have no idea. There” That felt good. And it’s nice to let it out after all the disaster today.

“Well, in this case. Dorm Heads, please escort new students back to your dormitory” The Headmaster say, trying to control the situation back.

“And he is my responsibility. I’ll take care of him, don’t worry”

The readhead looked at Yuu, then at Grim with distaste before he turned back to a line of students and direct them.

“I’m not your pet” Grim hissed.

“Of course not”

“Or your familiar”

“Well, if you want to get kicked out of this school in humiliating way, I can always give you to that boy again” Yuu shifted too the redhead boy as he watched students getting out one by one. “I’m sure he didn’t mind-“

“Fffgna” He cowered a bit. His attempt to open his collar in fruitless.

But something feels off. Grim’s magic, blazing like the fire he just shot, felt muted. Distant. As if-

“Grim, can you show me your fire again?”

“You wanted me to burn you?”

“…Heh, try it”

When Grim opened his mouth and ready to shot he stopped, “E-eh. I can’t! My magic! I can’t use my magic”

“Hm” Yuu hold the collar. It felt colder when Grim tried to use his magic. “It’s that redhead special magic.” The collar was solid. It clang when Yuu hit it with their nails like a real iron collar. Yet, the faint magic of the items was unique to that redhead boy.

“I want to get this off me!”

Too late. The boy has gone just a moment ago when the last of his charged students left. “Tomorrow”

“No!” Grim wriggled harder, paws pushing the collar to no avail. Grim had to wait for the magic to wear off or the caster to let him go. Special magic, while still breakable like other magic and curse, require extra power to dispel. Better this become a lesson to Grim so he will be responsible with his magic.

“Oh, if it isn’t a familiar face”

Someone approached. They pulled their robe a bit, revealing a young face, familiar smile and ruby eyes.

“Oh!” The ancient magic coming from this person, Yuu knew it. “Master Vanrouge!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuu was tired. They just want their curse to be broken and die in peace. But, what really happened to them before they die and reincarnated again as a teen this time?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to share your thought on this.
> 
> Also, please tell me what other tropes usually present in fics. I can't remember them all, hahaha


End file.
